


Holiday Headcanons

by maastrash



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maastrash/pseuds/maastrash
Summary: A collection of ACOTAR headcanon requests I wrote for the holidays :)Chapter 1 - ElrielChapter 2 - ElrielChapter 3- ElrielChapter 4- ElrielChapter 5- NessianChapter 6- NessianChapter 7 - Feysand





	1. Holiday Proposal (Elriel)

Elain was having a horrible day

She was late, cold, and just overall miserable

She was currently on her way to meet Azriel for their monthly date night, but she just wasn’t feeling it

First, she woke up late for work, then dealt with awful clients all day, and now she was freezing

Walking down the street she hoped a night with Az would brighten her mood

As she passed a store a friendly looking man smiled at her and she smiled back to be polite, but the man seemed to take it as permission to approach

As he got closer he pulled out a beautiful pink rose from behind his back and handed it to Elain

“Thank you, sir, I’m flattered, but I actually have a boyfriend” she blushed

Giving her another smile he just said “I know” and walked away

Confused Elain decided to keep the rose

She knew if she told Azriel without proof he would never believe her

She was so deep in thought that she didn’t even see the woman as she bumped into her

“Oh my goodness I’m so sorry” Elain stammered “I didn’t see you there”

The woman just gave her a warm smile “No worries, I was actually hoping to run into you”

And before Elain could respond, the woman pulled out an identical pink rose to the one Elain was already holding

“I think you might need this,” she said passing the rose to Elain

And before she could process what just happened the lady disappeared just as quickly as she appeared

Things were getting weirder and weirder

After the man and woman, Elain had received 3 more roses from 3 more complete strangers

She honestly thought she was on some TV show being watched

Maybe even some Jimmy Kimmel prank

But as she turned the corner and saw Feyre and Nesta holding two more flowers she knew Az had something to do with this

“I think these will complete the bouquet” Feyre smiled as she and Nesta handed the roses to Elain

“What is this all about,” Elain asked

“I think you should head up those steps,” Nesta said as she pointed down the street

Elain had a million questions but she listened anyway and began climbing up the stairs

When she reached the top she almost dropped the flowers

There, underneath a tree lit with glowing lights and hanging photographs was Azriel

“Az what is all this?” she breathed

He smiled softly “This, Elain, is our story”

He pointed to some of the pictures hanging “This was taken on our first date and this was our anniversary this past fall”

You have 7 roses for the 7 years I’ve had the privilege of calling you, my beautiful girlfriend

And as much as I love that I was hoping we could upgrade that title

Elain was trying and failing to hold back tears as Azriel dropped to one knee and pulled out a stunning blue box

Opening the box and revealing the most beautiful ring he said: “Elain Archeron, these 7 years have been the best of my life and I know we were meant to be together.”

“Will you continue making me the happiest man on Earth by becoming my wife?”

Words failed Elain and she could only nod as he slipped the sparkling ring onto her finger

Standing up Az pulled her into an embrace as her tears fell harder

She pulled away looking into his eyes and said “I love you so much Az and I cannot wait to spend forever with you”

And with that Az pulled her close for a kiss

Standing under the tree that told their story Elain could not wait for this next chapter of their life to begin

The End :)


	2. "Oh my God my ex is here" (Elriel)

Elain had a huge headache

She didn’t know whether it was from the alcohol, the blinding lights, or blasting music

What she did know was that she felt awful

She had recently broken up with her boyfriend Graysen after she caught him cheating on her and now here she was, alone

Leaning against a wall nursing her 5th drink Elain tried to put on a smile as she saw Nesta approaching

“Hey, how are you doing?” Nesta asked giving her a soft smile

“I’m doing alright” Elain did her best to fake a smile although it appeared more like a grimace “I mean considering I just got my heart broken”

“We can go home if you’re not feeling it you know,” Nesta said sympathetically 

Elain was about to respond, but then she saw him 

“Oh my god my ex is here” she breathed

Nesta whirled “Where is he I’ll kick his ass”

“No not Graysen,” Elain said quickly “Azriel from high school”

Azriel and Elain were high school sweethearts

He was Elain’s first kiss and the first guy she fell in love with

In fact, she thought they were meant to be and that nothing could tear them apart

It wasn’t until college came around and they were going on opposite sides of the country that she realized they weren’t invincible

They both decided it was best to end it at graduation

And then after that, they just lost contact

Even though that had been 7 years ago Elain still thought about him occasionally

If she was honest she had never fully gotten over him and she always wondered what if

Looking at him he looked older, more mature, but he had the same stunning eyes and breathtaking face

“Elain you’re drooling,” Nesta said interrupting her flashback “Go over and say hi”

“I can’t do that’ Elain stammered

“You can and you will” Nesta snapped “I’m not letting you miss your shot”

Elain groaned “Ok ok I’m going”

As Elain approached she began having doubts

What if he didn’t remember her or worse he had a girlfriend

Just as she was about to turn around and pretend she never saw him, he looked up and their eyes met

“Elain Archeron?” he whispered as if he couldn’t believe it

“Hey Az” she smiled softly “Long time no see”

He reached for her pulling her into an embrace “I can’t believe this” he exclaimed “It’s really you”

She pulled away looking into his eyes “It’s been so long”

“It has,” he said and she swore he glanced at her lips “I never stopped thinking about you”

“Me neither” she whispered

“Elain” he said softly “I really want to kiss you”

“Well,” she grinned “What’s stopping you?”

Before she knew it his lips were on hers and her hands instinctively wrapped around his neck

Kissing Az, it felt as though no time had passed

And now that she found him again she sure as hell wasn’t going to let him get away

The end :)


	3. "Is it Christmas w/o an ER trip?" (Elriel)

Elain was flustered

No, that was an understatement

She was going full-on insane

She had a pie baking in the oven, pasta boiling in a pot, and she still needed to make more dishes

Feyre’s boyfriend Rhysand was hosting Christmas this year and of course, Elain wanted to make a good impression

She had never cooked for Feyre’s friends or been to Rhys’s house which just made this situation all the more stressful

After hours of prepping Elain knows she has to go or she’ll be late

And she does not want to be late

Elain goes outside to open her car trunk because she won’t be able to simultaneously carry the dishes and open the car

Precariously balancing 5 dishes on her arms and chest she slowly makes her out of the house

“Hey, do you need a hand with that?”

Elain turns “Thank you, but I think I’m al-

She slips, falling right on her ankle, the dishes crashing down around her

Before she can even process what just happened, the most beautiful man she has ever seen is leaning over her, looking very concerned

“Oh my god, I am so sorry that I distracted you, are you ok?” he asks

Elain tries to move “Yea I think I’m go-” she winces

“Ok never mind I’m not good”

“That ankle looks like it could be broken and you look pretty scraped up,” he says evaluating her, “I think we need to go to the ER”

“Oh man, I had to bring all these dishes to my sister’s Christmas celebration!” Elain groans “Although it doesn’t look like there’s a point now” 

The man looks at her sympathetically “I’m really sorry about all your hard work, but you really should let me take you to the hospital.”

“Usually I would say no to strangers” she chuckles “But it looks like I don’t really have any other option.”

He laughs “Well if it makes you feel better, I live like two houses down so technically I’m your neighbor and not a complete stranger.”

That actually does make me feel better” she smiles “I’m Elain, and you are?”

“Azriel,” he says shaking her hand “Here let me try and get you in my car”

Elain tries to not squeal in pain as he lifts her off the icy ground

Although she’s in pain she can’t help but notice how muscular he is

Her heart begins beating faster and her cheeks begin to redden

Elain sighs in relief once she’s in the car glad that her breathing has finally returned back to normal, not from the pain ;)

“Hey Azriel I’m really sorry if I’m ruining your Christmas plans. Feel free to drop me off at the hospital. You are in no way obligated to stay with me”

He chuckles “Elain honestly don’t worry at all. I was just on my way to my brother’s house and he’s going to be with his girlfriend all night. Plus, I am for sure not leaving you alone on Christmas with a possible broken ankle.”

She can’t help but smile

How did she get lucky enough to end up with the most handsome and caring male on Christmas?

“Ok” she replies, “Only if you’re sure”

“ I am 100% sure and good thing too because we’re here”

Azriel parks the car, grabs a wheelchair, and brings Elain to the ER desk

“Hi there, my neighbor here slipped in the snow and we think she may have broken her ankle”

The women look concerned, “Has she been drinking? It’s only 4 pm”

Elain’s cheeks flush “No ma’am I’m sober, just a total klutz”

The receptionist doesn’t look convinced, but proceeds “Ok go ahead and wheel her to room 5, a nurse will be in shortly to take x rays”

They thank the woman and head towards the room

“I can’t believe I am actually stupid enough to end up in the ER on Christmas, completely sober”

Azriel laughs “Hey is it really Christmas without an ER trip?”

Elain smilies “ I guess not”

As they’re waiting, they realize they have a lot more in common than they originally thought

In fact, they enjoy each other’s company so much that Elain is disappointed when the nurse finally takes her away to do x rays

When she comes back in a cast, Az wants to be the first to sign it

As he’s signing Elain looks up at the clock

“Oh my goodness it’s almost 9! I’m sorry I made you so late to your brother’s party Azriel”

“Don’t worry!” he laughs “I don’t even think Rhysand noticed”

“Wait did you say Rhysand?” she asks

“Yea why?”

“Because I was supposed to meet my sister’s boyfriend, Rhysand, at his house for a Christmas party”

Wait are you Elain, Feyre’s sister?”

“Yea that’s me, Elain Archeron”

“Wow, I can’t believe I didn’t put this together! Usually, people say I’m super observant”

“I guess not observant enough” Elain giggles “But this is perfect then, we can go together”

Azriel grins “That is perfect”

Elain never thought she would be happy to have a broken leg, but leaving the hospital and looking up at Azriel, she couldn’t be any more thankful for her clumsiness


	4. "The decoration war is on" (Elriel)

Elain did not know how she ended up trapped on her roof

Actually, that was a lie, she knew precisely why

She had been so obsessed with the stupid decoration war

And she was going to freeze on her roof because of it

The game had started so innocently, Elain could not believe it went this far

It all began earlier in the week

Elain always wanted to have the most beautifully decorated house in the neighborhood and every year she succeeded

She never believed any of her neighbors were capable of one-upping her

Until she saw Azriel’s house

Azriel had just recently moved in and they had become fast friends because of his relationship to her sister’s boyfriend

They hung out often and Elain would never admit it, but she was crushing hard

But when she saw his house all feelings of contentment vanished

He had the most extravagant house she had ever see

There were lights, candy canes, and figurines everywhere

She literally could not even see one inch of the house underneath

Elain was livid

Her house had never looked as good as Azriel’s did at the moment

Muttering under her breath Elain marched to her car preparing to go shopping

When she got back with bags filled to the brim with lights she ran into none other than Azriel, hard at work adding more decorations

“Hey Elain” he smirked, “Did you need to get more stuff so your house lives up to mine?”

“No, I just had a new idea for this year is all” she lied

“Mmm ok El whatever you say” he winked

“If you’re so confident in your decorations, Az, why don’t we make this interesting?” she said sweetly

“What were you thinking?” he asked

“A competition”

Azriel raised his brows “Are you sure you want to do this El?”

“Hey if you’re scared I total-

“I am not scared” he interrupted

She smiled “Then let the decoration war begin”

That entire week they both worked tirelessly to make their houses the best that they could

When Elain had finished, she couldn’t help but feel like she was missing something

And that’s when she had the idea

She didn’t just want lights at the bottom of the roof like Azriel

No, she wanted to have lights going across the entirety of the roof with a star on top

And that idea is what put her in her current dilemma

She had used a ladder to get up, but when stringing her lights she accidentally knocked it down

And now she was trapped

Sitting with her knees close to her chest and teeth chattering Elain watched the day turn into night

Just as she was contemplating jumping a familiar car pulls up

Azriel steps out of his car looking as handsome as always

“Azriel thank god” 

“Elain what the hell are you doing up there?” he shouts

“I was trying to string lights and then my ladder fell” she calls

“Ok I’ll help you, just hang tight”

Azriel puts the ladder back up so Elain can climb down, but her hands are too cold and she can’t properly grip the rungs 

He ends up climbing the ladder and carrying her down like a fireman

Once safely on the ground, he brings Elain to his house

Placing her by the fireplace in a blanket, Azriel goes to make tea to warm her up

When he returns Elain is still shivering

Wanting to keep her warm he sits on the couch and wraps his arms around her

“El please don’t ever do anything like that again,” he says, breaking the silence

Elain leans in laughing “Trust me Az, I am never doing that again”

“Good” he chuckles “And next year no war, we’re a team ok?”

She grins, “Deal”

That next Christmas, Elain, and Azriel end up only needing to decorate one house

Their house 

And it was perfect 

THE END :)


	5. "Oh look we're under the mistletoe" (Nessian)

So it’s Christmas Break and the 3 bat boys want to throw an epic Christmas Party

I mean they have one every year, but they want this to be the best since it’s their senior year and the last HS Christmas party they’ll ever throw

It’ll be at Rhys’s house because let’s face it, his mansion is perfect for parties

Feyre will help Rhys with food and drinks, Az is on the guest list, and Cass somehow gets stuck with decorations

At first, he’s stressed because he doesn’t know what the hell he’s supposed to do, but then he gets a thought

Or I should say an equation

Nesta+Mistletoe= the perfect opportunity

Cassian had been infatuated with Nesta since he laid eyes on her, but the encounters they had were often filled with icy glares and heated words

It’d been a few weeks since they’d last spoken, but he hoped that would change at the party

That day Cass hangs up red ribbons along the ceiling, covers the banister with garlands, adorns the tree with golden ornaments, and of course, places the trap mistletoe

He’s impressed with his work because the place actually looks good

Even better, he strategically hid the mistletoe on the balcony where it couldn’t be seen until it was too late

Smiling he admires his work and waits

When the party starts and Nesta walks in he stops breathing

Like his heart actually skips a beat

She’s wearing a bright red dress that hugs her body in all the right places and doesn’t leave much to his imagination

The decorations he put up complement her outfit so well it’s like she was meant to be here

She catches his eye and gives him a small smile as if she knew exactly what he was thinking

Taking that as an invitation, Cassian walks over

“Wow, you look very nice tonight, Nes” He purrs

“Don’t call me that” she snaps, but he can see the faint pink staining her cheeks

“My apologies, You look very nice tonight, Nesta” he enunciates

Rolling her eyes she responds “You don’t look too bad yourself”

Shocked by the lack of sarcasm in her voice Cassian finds himself at a loss for words

Clearing his throat he asks “Would you like to grab a drink, I’m kinda thirsty?”

She nods “Only if it’s non-alcoholic, I’m dd tonight”

“Of course” he chuckles, “I’m pretty sure Rhys bought some soda”

Making their way to the table Cassian wonders why Nesta is acting so weird

Normally they yell some random insults at each other until one of them storms off

But today, today was different

It almost seems like she wants to be with him

At the table, Cassian pours them both a cup of Sprite and motions towards the balcony

Wanting to get away from the loud music and large crowd anyway, Netsa nods

As they make their way out she can’t help but stare at Cassian, his brown eyes, wavy hair, and toned body

She’s tired of hiding her feelings and today she wants to tell him everything

Stepping out into the brisk winter air Nesta looks up at him about to speak when she sees it

The mistletoe

And she is pissed

Not even letting him explain she mutters “Unbelievable” and quickly rushes inside

The insufferable brute doesn’t care about her, he just wants one thing like every other male

Cassian races after her and grabs her arm in an attempt to stop her

She whirls “DON’T TOUCH ME YOU BRUTE”

Cassian immediately lets her go confused by her sudden anger

“Nesta I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you”

“Whatever Cassian don’t follow me” she seethes

He doesn’t try to stop her as she walks into the night

The next day, Nesta wakes up to knocking 

She groans and opens the door shocked to see a hesitant Cassian on her porch

She’s about to slam the door in his face when he says “Please Nesta I’m here to apologize”

She pauses opening the door slightly, allowing him to go on

He sighs “I would have never put the mistletoe there if I knew it would upset you”

“It was a stupid joke to start a conversation because I like you, Nesta”

“But I understand if you don’t want to talk to me anymore"

“I just wanted to let you know that I’m sorry”

Stunned by the sincerity of his words Nesta doesn’t know how to respond

As he walks away she realizes what she needs to do

Cassian slowly makes his way back to Rhys’s house 

As he walks up the driveway he’s shocked to see Nesta’s car 

He’s even more shocked to see her standing on the porch

Cassian opens his mouth, but Nesta cuts him off

“I’m sorry I overreacted yesterday”

Something happened in the past and” she trails off

Reaching for his hand she starts again “And I’ll tell you one day, but I’m here right now because I like you too, Cassian”

“Really?” he asks

She nods “Really. I was going to tell you at the party but then everything happened and I’m so sor-”

“Don’t apologize,” he interrupts “I wasn’t thinking and trust me I’ll never do anything with mistletoe again”

Nesta just smirks at him

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

She grins and tilts her head upwards 

“Well it looks like you’re too late because we’re already under the mistletoe”

Cassian looks up, and sure enough, they are 

He laughs, “So it appears that way” 

“Well, what are you going to do about it?” She questions

He smiles, I guess you leave me no choice, Nesta Archeron”

He leans in, pulling her close as their lips finally touch


	6. Christmas Shopping (Nessian)

Nesta and Cassian were at the mall

They both needed to get Christmas gifts for the IC

And of course, gifts for each other

Walking hand in hand with Cassian, Nesta was truly happy

Happy she was no longer hiding her feelings behind a cold mask

Happy she could be herself with the man she loved

Wow love

She couldn’t believe it

Nesta Archeron the ice queen was in love and married

It had been almost 2 years, but she fell more in love with Cassian every single day

“Hey Cass, I think we should split up now,” she says breaking her train of thought “I need to go pick up your gift”

“Hmm I don’t know if I can let you go just yet” he smirks

Pulling her in, Cassian kisses her way to passionately for a mall filled with kids

“Cass oh my god you’re too much”

“What? “ he laughed “All the guys here need to know that you’re taken”

Nesta raises her hand “I think this ring will tell them all they need to know”

“Yeah, but you’re so beautiful they won’t be looking at your hand, and I need to take extra precautions”

Nesta just rolls her eyes “I’ll meet you at the car in an hour you overprotective brute”

Cassian winks “See you in an hour sweetheart”

As Nesta walks away Cassian immediately heads to the jewelry store

He picks up the necklace he ordered, a beautiful simple red gem in the center with their initials engraved in the back

He then picks up the special edition books he spent months trying to find

They were Nesta’s favorites and of course signed by the authors

He smiled just imagining her face looking at all the gifts he got her

When they get home they sit in front of the tree gifts in hand

“Ok, are we going to wait till Christmas day this year?” Cassian asks

Nesta laughs “You know we won’t”

“Ok then do you want to open mine first or do you want me to open yours?”

“I want to open first” Nesta grins

Cassian smirks sliding the boxes towards her “As you wish sweetheart”

Nesta starts with the larger box first

Her eyes go wide as she sees the special edition covers of her absolute favorite books

And she gasps as she sees personalized messages from the authors with their signatures

“Cass, how did you do this?” she breathes “This must’ve cost a fortune”

“I have my ways Nes” he winks “Open the other one”

Nesta slowly peels the ribbon off the small box

Her smile grows wider as she sees the necklace

“Look on the back” 

Nesta beams “Our initials”

“And wedding date” Cassian adds

Nesta reaches for him, pulling him into an embrace

“This is amazing Cass I love the gift and you so much”

“I love you too,” he says holding her tight

She pulls away “Can you put it on me?”

“Of course” he grins securing it around her neck

Nesta turns around smiling and hands him a gift “Your turn”

Cassian starts ripping the wrapping paper and reveals a photo album

Nesta smiles sheepishly “I know its not mu-”

“Stop” Cassian interrupts her “I love it”

“Open it” she whispers

Cassian smiles looking at the memories throughout their first 2 years of marriage

Cassian flips to the last page and stops breathing

“Nesta” He looks up seeing her eyes glistening with unshed tears

“Are you…”

“Yes,” she says softly “I’m pregnant”

Cassian drops the picture of the ultrasound and rushes towards her

Pulling her towards him he lets the tears fall

“We’re going to be parents” he breathes

“Merry Christmas Cass”


	7. Holiday Proposal (Feysand)

Rhys was nervous

Pacing in the kitchen he was trying to remember how to breathe normally

It was only 7 pm which meant he still had 5 more hours until the New Year

5 more hours until he hopefully got to call his best friend his fiance

He just hoped his stupid nerves wouldn’t give it away before it was time

Rhys had been planning this for months and he wanted it to be the perfect proposal

When Feyre walked into the kitchen wearing a stunning black jumpsuit and gold belt that fit her perfectly, Rhys couldn’t help but smile

How did he get so damn lucky?

“What are you smiling at you weirdo” Feyre smirked interrupting his thoughts

“What?” Rhys said smoothly “Can I not admire my beautiful girlfriend?” 

Feyre smiled wrapping her arms around him “You don’t look too bad yourself”

Rhys pulled her close kissing her on the top of her head hoping she couldn’t hear how fast his heart pounding

“You about ready to head out?” Feyre asked against his chest

Rhys chuckled “As ready as I’ll ever be Feyre darling” 

When they arrived at Elain and Azriel’s house it smelled delicious

Elain’s baking and Az’s decorating skills is what brought the inner circle to their house every holiday

Since they were the last to arrive and the house was already filled with laughter and joy

Cassian and a very pregnant Nesta were lounging on the couch talking debating with Amren while Mor and her girlfriend helped Az and Elain in the kitchen

And as usual, attire was all over the place from Mor’s fancy sparkling red gown to Az’s casual black tunic and pants

Time passed quickly and before Rhys knew it, the countdown was beginning

Feyre began counting and everyone joined her

When all of a sudden the lights and TV turned off

“What the hell” Feyre exclaimed trying to see in the dark

Before her eyes could adjust rows of string lights turned on above her

When she could finally see again Rhys was in front of her on one knee

Feyre gasped as he began speaking

“Feyre Darling, from the day that you threw your shoe at me I knew you were the one for me. Your selflessness, bravery, and strength never cease to amaze and   
inspire me. My life is not complete without you and I never want to be apart from you so, will you marry me?”

“Of course I will you prick,” Feyre said as tears streamed down her face

Rhys laughed and slipped the sparkling ring onto her finger 

“It’s about damn time,” Amren laughed as she popped the champagne bottle open

“You guys have to start the new year with your first kiss as fiances you know” Mor drawled

Rhys dipped Feyre and the inner circle cheered as their lips met 

As Feyre looked up at Rhys she was so ready to begin this new journey 

The end :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All of these can be found on my tumblr @maastrash


End file.
